


Somebody to Hold Me

by servecobwebheadaches



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ryden, Rydon, fever era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servecobwebheadaches/pseuds/servecobwebheadaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pain made everything a bit hazy as I stumbled into the hotel room Ryan and I were sharing..."</p><p>First person, Brendon's POV.  Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to Hold Me

Pain made everything a bit hazy as I stumbled into the hotel room Ryan and I were sharing. I almost tripped up the steps, which I think would have permanently screwed up my facial appearance. I already had several open cuts.  
I was greeted with the sound of the TV mingled in with muffled guitar coming from behind the closed door of the bedroom. That had to be Ryan. On the couch, Spencer was watching a movie. I wasn’t too surprised that he had come here, because Jon was out with his girlfriend and those two usually did their own thing together these days. Spencer lazily glanced at me before he took in the blood drying on my face, the bruises I already knew were forming under my eyes. He jumped up and helped me sit down on the couch. The painful limp I had from a sprained ankle was all too obvious.  
After a couple minutes of variations of, “Oh my God, are you okay?”s, he turned the volume on the TV down and said, “Hey, Ryan? Can you come out here?” Ryan came striding out, looking irritated.  
“What the hell, Spence—“ He halted when he saw me. “Fuck. Brendon,” he said, more softly.  
“Hey.” I tried to manage a weak smile, to which I failed.  
“What happened to you? Where were you?” He exclaimed, moving closer to me.  
“I just went to the store to get beer. And on the way out I got jumped for it by these three dudes, so . . .”  
“Do you know who they were?” Spencer pressed.  
“No, but they were out of there really fast,” I answered.  
“Well at least you’re okay,” he said.  
Ryan didn’t seem to be paying attention. He was examining the injuries on my face carefully. “You don’t think you broke your nose, do you? You should get cleaned up,” he said.  
“No, I don’t think I broke anything. I’m gonna go take a shower.” As I rinsed the blood off my body in the cramped hotel shower, I noticed that there were bruises on my ribcage and collarbone, and cuts and scrapes on my palms and elbows. I wondered how I was going to be able to cover it all up for tomorrow’s show.  
When I got out, Spencer was gone and Ryan was waiting for me. He put an arm around my waist and helped me into the bedroom, and then into bed. I only half-heartedly protested, saying I wasn’t that hurt, but he pressed his lips to my ear and assured me that he didn’t mind at all. “You still have blood on your face,” he said when I’d laid down. “I’ll be right back.” He came back with wetted paper towels, and he gently dabbed at my face himself. I didn’t say anything, but stared at him while he concentrated. “I’m sorry this happened. I should’ve just gone to the store with you.”  
“I don’t think you would’ve been any help to me,” I teased, and he laughed.  
“You aren’t too shaken up? You are okay, right?” He brushed his fingertips under my chin. Somehow his words were more soothing than anything Spencer said.  
“Yeah, I’m okay.” I kissed him in the most sweet and innocent way imaginable. “Trust me,” I whispered. He smiled.  
“Good. I love you,” he added with another kiss.  
I cupped his head in my hands. “I love you too.”  
He turned the lights off and crawled in bed with me. We faced each other, foreheads pressed together, whispering in the dark just loud enough to be heard by the other. “We could cancel the show tomorrow if you wanted to. I’m sure everyone will understand,” he suggested.  
“No, I don’t really want people to know. I’ll cover it up. I mean, I don’t really know how, but . . .”  
“I’ll do your makeup. No one will notice. You might have to drop some of your dancing, though.”  
“Yeah, my ankle.”  
“You should rest tomorrow. Stay in bed. It’ll heal faster.”  
“I can’t stay in bed all day, Ryan.”  
“Why not? We don’t have soundcheck until five. And I’ll take care of you,” he crooned.  
I snuggled closer to him. “That’s tempting,” I murmured. “I’m falling asleep.”  
“Me too. Goodnight, my love.”  
“Goodnight,” I echoed. It was the easiest thing to fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
